Fourth Wall
The Fourth Wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theater, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play. The idea of the fourth wall was made explicit by philosopher and critic Denis Diderot and spread in nineteenth-century theater with the advent of theatrical realism, which extended the idea to the imaginary boundary between any fictional work and its audience. Speaking directly to or otherwise acknowledging the audience through the camera in a film or television program, or through this imaginary wall in a play, is referred to as "breaking the fourth wall" and is considered a technique of metafiction, as it deconstructs the boundaries normally set up by works of fiction. Lampshading is the writers' trick of dealing with any element of the story that threatens the audience's willing suspension of disbelief — whether a very implausible plot development, or a particularly blatant use of a trope — by calling attention to it... and then moving on. In simple terms - the author points out the improbable subject through some medium (character, passerby, narration, etc.) and says it exists regardless of logic. Breaking The Fourth Wall/Lampshading 'Fourth Wall Breaks/Lampshading' 'Season 2' *In Who Did It to Trina? right before Robbie tells his version of the story André complains by saying, "Oh, no, no. Now we gotta hear another version of the story from a unique point of view?" *In Tori Tortures Teacher, André notes that they don't sit at a certain end of the table; that end happens to face the camera. *In Terror on Cupcake Street, Sikowitz says that the other kids in class never talk, and everyone agrees, and Tori says they just sit there and react. 'Season 3' *In A Christmas Tori when Sikowitz tells the kids they're going to have to participate in Secret Santa the kids start to complain, and Sikowitz says, "No, ad-lib complaining." *At the end of A Christmas Tori, Tori is reading the end to a book entitled 'A Christmas Tori'. *In The Breakfast Bunch when André takes of his shirts when he's run dancing his last shirt says, "Final Shirt" on it. 'Possible Fourth Wall Breaks/Lampshading' *In The Bird Scene after Tori successfully completes The Bird Scene she posts "FINALLY... I... am... VICTORIOUS!!!" *In Wok Star, Mrs. Lee's wall of celebrities has a picture of Dan Schnieder, the creator of Victorious. There is also a picture of him in Tori's locker. *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck mentions Dan Schneider while in character at Sikowitz's house. *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's Tori yells, "I am VICTORIOUS!" when she stayed the longest without breaking character. *In the TheSlap/iCarly.com video, Random Debate, the iCarly characters are doing a random debate when Ariana Grande, Matt Bennett, and Daniella Monet come into the video and start calling all the iCarly characters by the actors names. As the video continues, the iCarly cast is left wondering if they're in character or playing themselves, especially when Rex appears even when Matt is nowhere near him. *In 2010, a video was posted on iCarly.com of Liz Gillies and Victoria Justice. They were dressed as and acting like their characters, but they were asking people to vote for iCarly and Miranda Cosgrove, and also promoting the show Victorious. They even stated themselves in the video, "We're breaking the fourth wall!" *In The Breakfast Bunch when Jade's harassing Cat about being a vegan Jade briefly looks toward the camera when she sits down. *In The Breakfast Bunch, when, Mr. Dickers reads the note you can hear Rex's voice reading the note along with the others: **Tori: "A future popstar" **André: "A musician" **Beck: "An actor" **Robbie: "A nerd with temporarily straight hair" **Jade: "A girl who like scissors" **Cat: "And meeeeee...Oh, it's Cat. Bye." The Slap Fourth Wall Breaks *"Bloopers are hilarious. Unless, they're yours. Then they're embarrassing. Oy, It's going to be a long night." They were referring to the Victorious blooper episode: Blooptorious. *Rex posted a worried question about the episode "Rex Dies." *When you go on TheSlap.com they are promoting The Worst Couple and Andre's Horrible Girl. Cast Reactions Matt Bennett said, “We don’t break the fourth wall yet. But I feel like there’s room to do it. I think we’re gonna get really post-modern. Really strange.” in the last part of this video. Category:Objects Category:Quotes